


Granny Love

by Grilledcheeseaddict



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilledcheeseaddict/pseuds/Grilledcheeseaddict
Summary: A small scene following episode 18 where Alice is feeling lonely after Tora came by for dinner with a little brunette.
Relationships: Alice/Fred (Midnight Poppy Land)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Granny Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Granny Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780292) by [Grilledcheeseaddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grilledcheeseaddict/pseuds/Grilledcheeseaddict). 



> It started with a drawing. Then I heard the final season was coming and I wanted to write what I had in mind. My mother tongue is French so this is a translation attempt. So let me know if there are mistakes or nonsense so I can correct them or delete the all thing if it’s too bad.
> 
> This is my first published FF, I had a lot of fun writing it, I hope I’ll succeed to share that with you.
> 
> Thanks to Lilydusk for her work

Fred has been widowed for almost 9 years now. There have been rough times but now it’s all better. His friends had been sticking with him since she left and they didn’t let go even after all those years. Then there were the restaurant customers the regulars and the passing by. Every night there was a new crowd and a new flow of life stories. He grew accustomed to them and was working to make their restaurant a place that welcomes and warms the heart of lost ones. But that doesn’t mean he gets rid of his up-front personality! The regulars often needed to have their ass kicked so their ideas lie back in the right place. Fred suspected some of his clients to came not only for his famous sausage but for a good quarrel.

Alice was an inveterate single. Her noteworthy companion left her when he heard she was pregnant. For that day she has been all alone with her little baby Joe and her restaurant. In those days Fred and his wife Fran were neighbors and they grew close to each other and supported her. They have been close friends, always here to help and take care of her little boy. Decades later, when Joe was murdered, the three of them mourned a son, and Alice was all alone once more. So when Tora, the kid Joe and Alice had taken under their wings, kept coming to the restaurant. He became her adopting son in a sort before he became Fred and Fran’s one too. The kid had been a handful to take care of, but now he seems to have his strong emotions in check. They would have wished for him that he’d be in a position to not have to hold them up… but life was harsh on this side of the town and the kid was doing fine according to his history. Alice would not admit it but she missed having him around. She had been living on her own for years now but time doesn’t make it easier, she just grew accustomed to it, to see less of him. She was alone once again but today was especially harsh. The pipes of the restaurant broke and flooded the first and second floors. Luckily her private apartment was safe but she didn’t have running water anymore.

\- Oi! Fred!

\- … Alice … Hey! You owe me 80 bucks for your last baits!

\- Ya need to come! My plumping needs a hand!

\- No.

\- I’ll pay you the money ... with interest. Or you can pry to see your money back old goat.

Fred arrived a while later, his toolbox in hand. As usual, Alice wore her pink fur bathrobe. When she was younger, she was one hell of a woman. Even pregnant and on the verge to explode, men were running after her. Fred can remember that one of her regular customers ended to propose to her? The poor guy has been dryly rejected.

For as long as he can remember, Alice has always been self-sufficient and after Joe’s genitor left her, she refuses to be engaged in a relationship, but she had a strong need to seduce. She was the one to choose her affairs and it never was for more than a night. Even the old hag she was now, still has the charms that were trendy during their youth! A strong-headed woman, spicy with a hint of vulgarity. She was and still is inciting.

Fred was entering the restaurant, following the chemical scent of raspberry that was going with Alice as she exhales long puffs of her electronic cig. She guided him upstairs to the leak.

\- Do something!

\- I’ll do what I can! but first, you pay me, shrew!

\- Ok! Want some drinks?

\- Some green bills and saké.

Alice went back downstairs to warm up some sake and set a tray then she went to her dresser and opened up an old hatbox. she grabs 80 bucks from it piling the small bills to form a stack.

She needed to stop gambling. Her saving was growing smaller and smaller every week plus she promises her Joe she’ll stop for good. If Tora came to know she was gambling again she was good for a lecture from the kid, and she hated when he was right!

She took 40 bucks and put them in the drawer of her bedside table, the other half went on her bathrobe pocket. Then she went back upstairs with two small cups and the sake bottle.

\- The kid won’t be happy. His usual place is all wet now. It’s gonna take time to dry.

\- He should pay more attention to where his head was heading. He’s the one to blame.

\- Oh! Did he throw one of his tantrums? I thought He was done with that.

\- No! He was head over heels for a fat juicy lamp. Then I don’t what they did he bump his head on the pipes. Last thing I know I have a pool in my restaurant and no water for my morning bath.

\- A girl?

\- Yeah, a nice one, all small and cute. The first time he brings me a Lady, she must be something! Can you believe it?

\- The kid might make you a grandma’ that won’t be soon enough!

\- Oh! I won’t hope that for me, but surely I wish him to get to know the laugh and cry of his own offspring. I don’t want him to end up all sour and alone like you.

\- Hey! I did nothing to deserve that. Y’know this all infertility thing was hard for me and Fran … No need to twist the knife in the wound.

\- Oh! No need to get all emotional and shit! If you want the kid to have offsprings, ask him! But I’m not gonna wait for that and still live my life.

\- Tsh! You’re full of shit!

\- How so?

\- You were counting on us as I and Fran were counting on you whether or not you’d like to admit it!

\- Yeah! yeah! Doesn’t change the fact that we both don’t have that much time on earth anymore and I personally think it’s healthy not to wait for others to live it fully.

\- Shit! If I wanted to bring myself down, I’m at the right place for sure!

\- What did you expect?

\- Tsh! I’m done get the water running again so I can check for leaks and give me my sake.

...

\- All good! There are no leaks. The kid must have a bad bump for this bolt to come that loose.

\- Have you seen the man? He barely can stand straight in this restaurant. How can those pipe stand against this massive behemoth?

\- Right! … So give me the 80 bucks old hag!

\- Here!

\- You’re shitting me right where is the other half!

\- Only if you take good care of me!

\- WHAT!

\- If you’re not happy with this offer go somewhere else!

\- Shit! You piss me off! Are ya taking me for a gigolo?

\- Don’t flatter yourself you’re nothing like a gigolo.

\- Fuck yourself, Alice!

\- Stop being an emotive old goat! You that at our age the good meat is lining up at the front door! Come on you need it too! let’s finish this bottle together!

\- Tsh! You can’t accept no for an answer!

\- I’ll turn off the light! Promise!

\- Right, I don’t want to see your face either. … So much for not relying on others.

\- What are you mumbling?

\- Nothin'

Fred gulped down his sake and followed Alice to her private apartment. He hadn’t stroke anyone since Fran died. To be frank, he has thought about going to Ares Street and rented the time of one of the ladies there. But the thought of it made him uneasy like he would tarnish his memory of Fran. 

With Alice it was kind of familiar, it was nothing more than a compassionate transaction, a service between two old friends to satisfy their needs. Even if they were harsh with each other, they take great care of each other. So he’ll take what he needs, gave her what she needs, and show this old hag how good he can be at taking care of her pipes.

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration made by me on procreate. Insta : @bouineuse


End file.
